Stuck with Me
by shopgirl152
Summary: Rachel is now living with Quinn, helping the blonde take care of her daughter. And although Quinn's worst fear is that Rachel will walk out on her, Rachel assures her that she will never leave them. Quinn will be forever stuck with her. Faberry one-shot


**A/N: **Probably not my best attempt (at least as far the ending goes), but oh well. Have at it.

* * *

She woke to the sound of soft cries emanating from the baby monitor. "Quinn. Quinn?" She reached over, lightly shaking her girlfriend. "Quinn, Beth's awake." The blonde snored softly, dead to the world. "Psst. Quinn!"

"What?" Quinn started, turning over and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What is it Rachel?"

"Beth's awake. I think she needs something."

Quinn groaned, covering her eyes. "Okay, okay." She yawned, climbing out of bed and fumbling for the light switch in the closet.

"You're not really awake, are you?"

"I have a six month old. I have been up three nights in a row taking care of her. I need some sleep. There are two of us; I'm not the only Mother in this relationship."

Rachel blinked. "Do you want me to take care of her?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." She climbed out of bed in a huff. "I'll go take care of her then. All you had to do was ask nicely."

"You're the one who wanted to be in this relationship Rachel. Baby and all. Feel free to walk out."

"I'm not going to walk out Quinn. What I am going to do is take care of our little girl. Which is what you should be doing instead of complaining." Rachel huffed, walking down the hall. "Where does she get-" her anger melted as she looked down into the crib, her voice softening. "Hey baby girl. What's the matter?"

Gently she picked Beth up, bouncing her on a hip. "What do you need huh? Maybe a-ugh." She picked her up, holding her close. "Ugh. A new diaper apparently. Come on baby girl; let's get you dry."

Rachel walked over to the changing table, pulling out wipes, powder and a clean diaper. Just as she was about to turn around, she remembered something. She pulled open a drawer, taking out diaper rash cream. "You can't be to careful. Hygiene is important, even at your age."

Beth stared at her, wide-eyed.

The brunette smiled. "You'll understand when you're older. Now let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Quinn woke two hours later to the sound of a quiet house. "Rachel?" She rolled over. "Rach?" The other side of the bed was empty.

The blonde groaned. "Great. Someone else who decided to leave me in the middle of the night." She sighed, glancing at the bedside alarm o'clock. "Six a.m. Might as well just get up." She slowly dragged her body out of bed, throwing a robe around her shoulders before walking down the hall towards the nursery.

"Beethiiee. Baby girrll..." she quietly sing songed. Her heart stopped when she reached the crib; Beth was gone.

* * *

"Kurt, you don't know what you're talking about." Rachel cradled the phone to her ear as she bustled around the kitchen. "Barbara Streisand was superb in Hello Dolly and frankly, to see anybody replace her is a travesty." She pulled open a drawer, grabbing two forks and two knives before placing them on the table. "I know it's a revival, but I refuse to see it on principle. Besides, you know as well as I do that-"

Her conversation was interrupted was by a loud, happy squeal coming from a nearby highchair. Rachel smiled triumphantly. "Beth agrees with me." A pause followed. "I don't care if Beth is only six months old; she has excellent taste." She smiled, pulling a pan down from a nearby cupboard. "Kurt, this has been fun and you know that I would love to debate you on this all day, but I need to go. Quinn should be up any minute and I want to make sure I have at least started breakfast." She crinkled her nose at the response on the other end, then huffed indignantly. "Well, if I'm whipped, then so are you." She grinned. "You too. All my love to you and Blaine. Talk to you soon. Bye."

Rachel hung up the phone, turning to Beth. "Who's a good girl? That's right! You are!" She picked the girl up, bouncing her a little before lying her on the kitchen table. "You're so cute I could eat you up!" She tickled Beth's stomach before blowing a raspberry on it. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

Beth shrieked, cooing and laughing.

"Aww...I knew I'd like you." She picked the toddler up, bouncing her on a hip as she turned on the stove. "You know what baby girl? Your Mama is very special to me. I love her and you very much." Rachel's voice softened. "And I want to tell you something; no matter what people say, it's okay to have two Mommies or two Daddies. There is nothing wrong with that. We love you just as much as a Mommy and a Daddy would. There is no difference. Just remember that baby girl. Your Mommy and I love you very much."

"Rachel?"

The brunette turned around, smiling. "Good morning Quinn."

"You're-you're still here?"

"Of course I'm still here. Where else would I be? I live here now remember? With my beautiful girlfriend and beautiful adopted daughter."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears. "Did you mean what you said? About us and Beth and-"

"The part about you being special to me, the part about how much I love the two of you or the part about having a beautiful adopted daughter?"

"All of it."

Rachel kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "I meant all of it."

"So you won't leave me?"

Rachel handed Beth over before walking behind Quinn and wrapping her arms around her. "I will never leave you. Or her. Or this." She motioned around the kitchen. "I wouldn't trade it for anything." She whispered in the blonde's ear. "You're stuck with me."

Quinn laughed, smiling at her girlfriend before looking down at Beth. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
